darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ringfinger Leonhard
Ringfinger Leonhard is a character and enemy in Dark Souls III. He is voiced by Edward Bennett. Description Ringfinger Leonhard is a loyal knight and servant of Rosaria, Mother of Rebirth. He is a member of the covenant Rosaria's Fingers, along with Heysel, Creighton and Kirk (as well as the Ashen One should they choose to follow his questline). He introduces the player to PvP and the invasion mechanic by gifting them several Cracked Red Eye Orbs. Lore Born into royalty, where he learned the arts of sorcery and swordsmanshipLeonhard's Set piece description., Leonhard received horrid burns across his entire body through unmentioned circumstances. His face in particular was scalded terribly, and he wore a Silver Mask to conceal thisSilver Mask description.. Some unknown while later, he traveled to the Cathedral of the Deep, seeking out a way to heal his scarred body by rebirth. When he finally met Rosaria, Mother of Rebirth, he abstained from healing his burns for unknown reasons, instead taking vows to serve Rosaria and inheriting a crescent sword imbued with the power of the moonCrescent Moon Sword description.. Questline Leonhard first appears in Firelink Shrine after either lighting the Tower on the Wall bonfire in the High Wall of Lothric or defeating Vordt of the Boreal Valley. He will give the player five Cracked Red Eye Orbs and encourage them to invade other players to collect Embers. He will then leave Firelink Shrine the next time it is reloaded. After defeating the Curse-rotted Greatwood or lighting the Cliff Underside bonfire in the Undead Settlement, Leonhard will return to his place next to Lothric's throne should the player be in possession of a Pale Tongue. Speaking to him will cause him to give the player the Lift Chamber Key, encouraging them to kill the Darkwraith locked up in Lothric's dungeon. The key is used to open a locked door in the High Wall of Lothric underneath the Tower on the Wall bonfire. Killing the Darkwraith at the bottom of the elevator will reward the player with a full Red Eye Orb. When spoken to afterward, Leonhard will congratulate the player and teach them the "Applause" gesture, before he encourages them to join Rosaria's Fingers. Once the player offers a deepens devotion to Rosaria's Fingers by offering Pale Tongue to Rosaria, Mother of Rebirth (as opposed to using the attribute reallocation or appearance change services), Leonhard will appear near the entrance to her chamber, where he briefly greets the player. When the player gains access to Lothric Castle past the Dancer of the Boreal Valley, Leonhard becomes paranoid that they will try and steal Rosaria's soul, and murders her before fleeing to Anor Londo. The player can find a Black Eye Orb on her corpse, which can be used to invade Leonhard's world in the chamber once containing the illusion of Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight. Once defeated, Leonhard will drop the Soul of Rosaria, his Silver Mask and the Crescent Moon Sword; as well, the remainder of his set can be purchased from the Shrine Handmaid. The questline ends at this point, as the player can choose to either return Rosaria's Soul to her corpse, consume it for souls or transpose it with Ludleth of Courland. Strategy Like the other members of Rosaria's Fingers, Leonhard has the Obscuring Ring equipped by default, so retreating outside of lock-on range can allow him to approach the player stealthily. He will alternate between attacking with his curved sword and casting sorceries with his staff, using either Homing Soulmass or Soul Greatsword. If given the chance he will even cast Magic Shield. He is a very aggressive foe and his shotel can deal damage past shields, so good dodging skills are required to prevail against him. At range, he tends to cast Homing Soulmass and then combine it with Crescent Blade for an extremely powerful projectile attack. Like most other NPC invaders, Leonhard can drink from his Estus Flask up to twice before running out. Even with his melee prowess in mind, it is advised to keep close to him to avoid his repeated casting of ranged attacks and bait him into being parried. Conserving stamina to rush him down when he attempts to estus. The second swing on his combo is the best chance to parry him, as it possesses a longer wind up animation. Drops 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = Anor Londo |Crescent Moon Sword | Crescent Moon Sword.png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = Anor Londo |Silver Mask | Silver Mask.png 100px | Guaranteed }} Dialogue Notes *Leonhard will only wield the Crescent Moon Sword in Anor Londo, anywhere else he wields a standard Shotel. Gallery Leohard.jpg Ringfinger Leonhard.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined References pl:Leonhard Serdeczny Palec Category:Dark Souls III: Characters